


лепестки

by lady_almi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: — Это тебе, — Кроули становится неловко, как ребенку, которого застали за воровством варенья из старинного резного серванта. Он спихивает букет и конфеты в руки озадаченного Азирафаэля. — И не смотри на меня так! — выходит слишком резко, ножом по ещё незажившему. — Хорошо, — он выдыхает. — Ангел, не пялься, — снова подначивает и, проходя мимо, вглубь помещения, тёплого, полного медового света, застывшего в старине, наклоняется небрежно, почти привычно, задевает ладонью белые крылья.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	лепестки

***

Когда этот мир превращается в серебро, на Кроули накатывает тоска — неизбывная, дикая и древняя, как сам мир. Меняются судьбы, переплетаясь узлами, скрещиваясь гардами шпаг и касаясь кружевами. Тянется тонкой ниткой печаль, звенит над Лондоном порванной струной. Падает снег, превращается в грязь под ногами прохожих. Люди спешат по улицам, но Кроули некуда спешить: вечность в запасе — это очень много. 

Отменённый конец света тянет в подреберье несыгранным аккордом. Что-то изменилось в этом мире, что-то стало легче, воздушней и проще. Бентли стоит во дворе, сверкая темными боками, но Кроули идет пешком. 

Блуждает по улицам, выученным наизусть, словно таблица умножения школьниками начальных классов, вглядывается в стекла витрин, пережидает красные сигналы светофоров и совершенно не знает, куда идти. 

Есть только одно место в этом огромном, исчерченном шоссе и магистралями городе, куда ему хотелось бы прийти. Там пахнет какао, пылью, солнцем, скрытым за облаками, легким одеколоном и ангелом. О, этот запах чистоты, первоцветов и нежной весенней дрожи листьев Кроули не перепутал бы ни с чем на свете. 

«Ладно, — думает он, — была не была». Внутри живет уверенность, что в старом книжном всё как прежде. 

Заворачивает в первый попавшийся цветочный магазин, выбирает тонкие стебли белоснежных примул и ирисов — редкий сорт, невозможно достать, и всю дорогу шипит в букет, пугая адскими карами посмевшие завянуть бутоны. Где-то около Сохо вспоминает: конфеты. Не отгоняет странную блажь, покупает дорогие — из темного шоколада, с ликёром. 

Балансирует на бордюрах, спасаясь от грязи, удивляя прохожих, почти не использует демонические силы. Чего бы ему это ни стоило, больше он не упадет — невидимые крылья за спиной помогают держать равновесие.

***

Около книжного Кроули застывает статуей, и рыжина волос над светлой кожей — золото осени на белом мраморе ступеней. Стучит, в шутку имитируя ритм «Богемской рапсодии», ждет — бесконечно долго, времени больше нет, и нет воздуха для тела, которому нет нужды дышать. И почти удивляется, когда дверь поддается, а знакомый голос приглашает: 

— Входи. 

— Это тебе. — Кроули становится неловко, как ребенку, которого застали за воровством варенья из старинного резного серванта. Он спихивает букет и конфеты в руки озадаченного Азирафаэля. — И не смотри на меня так! — выходит слишком резко, ножом по ещё незажившему. — Хорошо, — он выдыхает. — Ангел, не пялься, — снова подначивает и, проходя мимо, вглубь помещения, тёплого, полного медового света, застывшего в старине, наклоняется небрежно, почти привычно, задевает ладонью белые крылья. 

Золотистая нежность искрится внутри невыпитым шампанским, рвется наружу, дрожит на кончиках пальцев. 

— Будешь чай, мой дорогой? — интересуется Азирафаэль, зная ответ. 

Он весь — уют, выдержанная кровь винограда, напитавшаяся солнцем, белый хлеб, вынутый из печи, мягкий, тёплый. Ясное небо, вымытое дождем, обласканное золотом шпилей и разноцветьем крыш. 

Чай пахнет бергамотом, мятой и совсем чуть-чуть чистым светом. Кроули вдыхает запах, который не способен перебить ни один одеколон в целом мире, и думает, что он невозможно, просто чертовски, счастлив. 

Азирафаэль расправляет крылья, потягиваясь. Они чуть тронуты желтизной и похожи на страницы старинных книг. Встрепанные перья лежат причудливо и вольно. Кроули садится рядом на вытертый диванчик, запускает длинные пальцы в крылья у самого основания, скребет когтями и почти слышит, как Азирафаэль заходится в мурлыканье. 

— Ангел, — ворчит Кроули, — ты помнишь, что мы враги? 

— М-м-м? — невнятно, по-домашнему. — Не думаю, что тебе стоит беспокоиться об этом, мой дорогой. Особенно теперь. 

Что-то изменилось в мире — свет пронизывает его насквозь, превращая в золото всё, чего касался. 

— Если я скажу сейчас кое-что, ты выгонишь меня? — интересуется Кроули, лениво поглаживая чужие крылья. 

— Наверное, нет, — озадаченно отвечает Азирафаэль, ему действительно почти всё равно. 

— Ты — самый лучший из всех, кого мне доводилось знать, ангел мой. — Это уже пройденный этап, но так приятно слышать вновь, нежась под ласковыми руками того, кто знает, где нужно нажать, чтобы давняя усталость отступила. 

— Взаимно, дорогой мой, взаимно, — мурлычет Азирафаэль. 

— Быть может, — бормочет Кроули, — я тебя… люблю. — Он не верит сам себе, боится ответа до ужаса, до сжатых зубов, до прокушенной губы. 

Ангел оборачивается к нему медленно, будто он в воде, сковывающей движения. 

— Если я отвечу, что и это — взаимно, поверишь? — По словам, почти по слогам, шепотом, Кроули читает по губам и по глазам. 

— Поверю. — Прыжок доверия, вниз, чтобы взлететь. — Тебе — всегда поверю. 

Зарывается носом в волосы, закрывает глаза, сопит долго-долго, будто готов сорваться на плач, в самую безобразную истерику. 

— Тише, тише, — успокаивает Азирафаэль, оборачивая крылья за его спиной, создавая белый кокон. 

Времени не существует, есть только вечность, полная звенящих тонких струн. И есть двое — скрытые от всего мира за стенами старого книжного, двое, сплетенных руками и ногами, сросшихся сердцами, проросших друг в друга, не ставших одним, но ставших едиными. 

Времени не существует, но всё ещё живет любовь, оставаясь белыми лепестками на столешнице.


End file.
